1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a capacitor and an organic light emitting display device including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a capacitor using an oxide semiconductor, and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In currently spotlighted active matrix-type organic light emitting display devices, every pixel includes a thin film transistor and a capacitor, and an organic light emitting element connected to the thin film transistor and the capacitor. The organic light emitting element receives an appropriate driving signal from the thin film transistor and the capacitor and emits light, thereby displaying a desired image.
A capacitor has to have a sufficient charge capacity to more stably display an image of the organic light emitting display device. That is, a more natural image may be displayed when a charge capacity of the capacitor is sufficient.